kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Boys
The Lost Boys is the name for the rag-tag group of boys that live with Peter Pan in Neverland. Personality Physical Appearance All of the Lost Boys dress up as various types of animals. Only two of them actually appear in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Cubby, a rotund young boy with grey eyes and thick sandy blond hair that pokes out from under his hood, dresses in a brown, hooded jumpsuit resembles a bear. The feet and legs of the jumpsuit are fused together, and the toes sport three short black claws. Cubby seems to roll his sleeves up behind his elbows showing that the jumpsuit is salmon-colored on the inside. His hood is decorated by two round ears that are salmon-colored on the inside. Slightly is a thin young boy with grey eyes and blond hair poking out from under his hood that dresses like a fox. Unlike Cubby, Slightly's clothes are separated into an orange hooded shirt and orange pants. Like Cubby, the feet and legs of Slightly's pants are fused together. Slightly's hood is rather triangular in shape and sports a large tuft of "fur" on either cheek. It is decorated by long ears that are pink on the inside. He seems to roll his sleeves up as well, showing that his shirt is tan on the inside. His pants are apparently slightly too big for him, as the feet seem to be a bit loose. He has a long fox tail attached to the back of his pants, the tip of which is very light orange. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Ten years before Sora ever landed upon Captain Hook's pirate ship in Neverland on his search for friends Riku and Kairi, Peter Pan and Tinker Bell lived in Neverland with his mischievous team of playmates, the Lost Boys. Together the childish pranksters spent their days in endless bliss. That is, until, Keyblade warriors Terra, Aqua, and Ventus each visited the world. The Lost Boys, Peter Pan included, were awestruck by the foreign heroes, having many conversations with them. They are seen with Terra while he explores Neverland in allegiance with Captain Hook. They were also seen on treasure hunts with Aqua, as well as making her their "leader". Origin In the first Peter Pan film, the Lost Boys made their first appearance when Peter took the Darling children to Neverland. The jealous Tinker Bell told them a "Wendy-Bird" had started a flight across the island, and needed to be hunted down. This later led to conflicts between Peter Pan, the Boys, and the Darlings, John and Michael Darling wanting to join their wild brigade as not only the natives of Neverland, but Lost Boys themselves. The Lost Boys also viewed Wendy as a mother-like figure, demanding she told them stories. It eventually all came down to the final battle with Captain Hook, the children victorious in the end. The Lost Boys were sad to lose their "mother," but reluctantly allowed the Darlings to return home under Peter Pan's watchful eye. In the second Peter Pan film, Wendy has grown up and has a daughter of her own, Jane Darling, a high-spirited girl who does not believe in her mother's stories of Neverland as her little brother does. Her opinion is forced to change, however, when Captain Hook kidnaps her. Jane is rescued by Peter Pan, however, and is taken to the home of the Lost Boys. It is then the Boys' job to teach her how to have fun. It all winds down to yet another final battle with Captain Hook, the Lost Boys having finally unlocked Jane's inner-child. Trivia *Of all the members of the Lost Boys shown in the Disney movies, only Cubby (the one dressed as a bear) and Slightly (the one dressed as a fox) appear. de:Die verwunschenen Kinder fr:Les Garçons Perdus Category:Characters in Birth by Sleep Category:Characters in Birth by Sleep Final Mix